


Service Submission

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Infidelity, M/M, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Service Submission'.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Service Submission

As soon as Narcissa carried Draco from the room and closed the door behind them, Severus dropped to his knees. 

Lucius approached slowly, heels clicking against the marble tiles.

“Draco enjoyed himself with you today. An improvement, it seems.”

“Yes, Master,” Severus replied, keeping his gaze respectfully lowered.

“Your other tasks?”

“The charms in the herb garden have been renewed, Master. And Mistress’s gift has been ordered and paid for.”

“Very good, Severus.” He stepped closer. “It’s time for your reward.”

“Thank you, Master.” Severus shivered in anticipation as Lucius undid his belt. 

“Be my good boy, now.”

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
